Remember
by Jumuse
Summary: Les Grands Jeux Magiques sont terminés. C'est le moment des résolutions pour Juvia, qui ne se doute pas qu'elle va devoir repartir de zéro, avec l'aide de Lyon. Mais est-ce vraiment sans arrière pensée ?
1. Chapter 1

Juvia marchait d'un pas rapide. Les mains nouées devant elle, le regard fixé sur le sol. Pourquoi diable le Maître lui avait-il confié cette mission ?

Elle accéléra encore le pas, sentant son coéquipier se rapprocher encore.

- Juvia-chan ! S'il te plaît, attends !

Cette dernière ignora les supplications de Leon, qui semblait très essoufflé.

Les entrailles nouées, elle plaça une main devant sa bouche, sentant monter la nausée. Elle tenta de respirer un grand coup, mais en vain. Elle ne parvenait même pas à réfléchir clairement. Et cet idiot qui courait derrière elle… Elle avait l'impression d'être une bête traquée. Il lui fallait accélérer encore la moindre perte de cadence, la moindre chute la rendrait vulnérable. Ses flancs seraient exposés alors à cette bête soufflante qui guettait le moindre signe d'assouvissement, de faiblesse de sa part pour prendre part à son cruel festin.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle à ce point en danger ? Lyon était pourtant quelqu'un de gentil. Mais Juvia n'est pas habituée à ce qu'on la remarque, ni même à ce qu'on lui expose si clairement ses sentiments.

- Juvia-chan ! Je t'en supplie !

Mais elle ne se retourna pas.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, elle pensait encore passer une journée tout à fait normale. La guilde venait tout juste de remporter les Jeux Magiques, sa renommée avait grimé en flèche, et ses membres profitaient de cette nouvelle période d'abondance. Les demandes de mission devinrent extrêmement nombreuses, et Juvia en profitait pour améliorer ses compétences magiques. Plus que tout, elle voulait impressionner Gray-sama. Elle voulait qu'il n'ait jamais plus à s'inquiéter pour elle.

Après les Grands Jeux Magiques, elle s'était rendue compte à quel point elle pouvait nuire à la sécurité de sa famille, si elle ne se ressaisissait pas très vite. Bien sûr, elle avait fait partie de cette équipé victorieuse, c'était aussi grâce à elle s'ils avaient obtenu la victoire. Mais ses étourderies avaient eu de malheureuses conséquences.

Alors elle s'était juré que jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne ferait de nouveau subir cela à sa guilde.

Ce matin là, donc, le maître en personne était venu vers elle, parchemin à la main.

- Chère Juvia, que dirais-tu si c'était moi qui me chargeais de te choisir une mission ?

- Eh bien, Juvia a l'habitude de choisir elle-même ses missions…

- Dans ce cas, c'est plutôt un service que je te demande… Le client est un de mes amis. Il nous a vus disputer les Grands Jeux Magiques, et ne veut que toi pour cette mission. C'est dire s'il a été épaté par tes talents, chère Juvia !

La jeune fille consulta le parchemin. La mission semblait simple.

- Mon ami possède un immense bassin en bordure de mer pour son poisson-clown porte bonheur. Malheureusement, du fait de la négligence de ses employés, la grille du bassin s'est ouverte, et le porte bonheur s'est échappé en mer.

- J'accepte cette mission, Maître.

Sur ce, elle avait bouclé ses affaires et s'était mise en route. La journée s'annonçait rayonnante, il faisait doux. Elle avait donc troqué ses habits d'hiver contre des vêtements plus légers. Elle se prit à penser que, si elle réussissait à faire bronzer un peu sa peau comme Lucy, peut-être Gray-sama, ferait enfin attention à elle… Puis elle prit une grande respiration, et son objectif premier lui revint en mémoire : devenir plus forte. Là était le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention de Gray. Oui, Juvia avait grandi.

- Oi ! Ne serait-ce pas Juvia-chan ?

C'est là que son calvaire avait commencé. Se retournant, elle avait aperçu la tignasse d'argent du mage de Lamia Scale dont la main s'agitait frénétiquement.

- Lyon-san ?

Le jeune homme accouru vers elle, les yeux brillants.

- Que fais-tu ici, Juvia-chan ? Tu es seule ?

- Juvia… Juvia est en mission.

- Quelle coïncidence ! Je pars moi-même en mission ! Faisons donc la route ensemble !

- Juvia ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Nous n'allons pas au même endroit.

Elle se surprit elle-même. Ces réponses lui semblaient si froides. Jamais elle ne s'était adressée à quelqu'un de cette manière. Cependant, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui hurlait de se débarrasser de Lyon, sans qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi.

Elle avait eu beau s'excuser, se fâcher, ignorer les supplications… le jeune homme restait sur ses talons. Alors, elle avait décidé d'essayer de le semer. C'était lâche, et c'était surtout peine perdue, elle le savait. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Elle-même, lorsqu'elle commençait à s'accrocher à Gray-sama…

Attendez.

La jeune fille s'arrêta net. Brutalement, elle prit conscience de ce qu'inconsciemment elle faisait subir à Gray. Chaque jour. Chaque fois qu'elle posait le regard sur lui. Chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

Sa tête se mit à lui tourner violemment. Elle tomba à genoux.

- Juvia-chan !

Lyon se précipita sur elle pour la relever. A son contact, elle eut un haut le cœur et vomit. Choqué, son ami s'écarta d'abord, puis revint vers elle pour mieux la soutenir. Il lui releva délicatement les cheveux.

- Ca va aller. Calme-toi.

Il lui parla doucement. Longtemps. Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, il s'estima chanceux de pouvoir enfin tenir sa bien-aimée dans ses bras. Elle était si légère, si frêle… et malheureuse. Il voulu se jurer d'être toujours là pour la soutenir. Mais il se remémora bien vite que son cœur appartenait à Gray, et que abruti était loin de voir à quel point Juvia était exceptionnelle. Gray…

- C'est à cause de Gray ?

Juvia leva timidement les yeux vers lui.

- Juvia ne comprend pas.

- Tu es triste, n'est-ce pas ?

- La tristesse est une faiblesse. Juvia est assez forte pour supporter la tristesse de sa guilde.

Sur ce, elle se releva, épousseta ses genoux, et se remit en route. Mais à peine eut-elle progressé de deux mètres qu'un ouragan aux cheveux roses atterrit en travers de sa route, projetant autour d'elle une aura destructrice.

- C'est donc là que vous vous cachiez, Lyon-sama.

- Sheria !

- Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi Lamia Scale se met-elle à suivre Juvia ?

Les yeux de la jeune mage renvoyèrent double d'éclairs vers la magicienne de l'eau.

- Cette mission était la mienne. A moi seule. J'avais enfin réussi à convaincre Lyon-sama de m'accompagner, seul. Et toi, tu viens tout gâcher.

Sans nulle autre explication, elle attaqua Juvia, laissant exploser sa rage. Lyon fut le premier à réagir, et s'interposa, bousculant Juvia pour la mettre à l'abri. Cette dernière, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, fut projetée contre un arbre en bordure du chemin. Le choc lui fit perdre conscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyon poussa doucement la porte de la chambre. Le lourd panneau de bois s'écarta en grinçant, laissant découvrir une petite chambre baignée de soleil. Un petit lit de bois trônait au milieu de la pièce. Parmi les couvertures et les oreillers on distinguait une masse ondulée de cheveux aux reflets bleus.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire. Malgré les circonstances, le fait de pouvoir s'occuper de la mage lui procurait une joie telle qu'il sentait son coeur s'ouvrir petit à petit.

S'asseyant aux pieds du lit, il esquissa un bâillement. Il avait passé une longue nuit à son chevet et, malgré les soins qu'il lui avait prodigués n'avaient pas suffi à la sortir du sommeil.

Après avoir réussi à calmer sa coéquipière, il était parvenu à lui faire promettre de ne parler de cette mésaventure à aucun des membres de la guilde. Après leur défaite aux Grands Jeux Magiques, il était plus que malvenu d'infliger de quoi alimenter leur honte.

Juvia émit un gémissement. Elle se réveillait enfin.

- Juvia-chan…

La jeune fille tourna sa tête vers lui, le regard comme hébété.

- Tu es chez moi. Je m'excuse pour le comportement de Sheria. Vraiment, je n'ai pas compris sa réaction, elle était démesurée. J'espère que tu pourras lui pardonner quand même, au fond, c'est une chic fille, tu sais.

- Je ne… comprends pas.

Il la regarda plus attentivement. Ses prunelles ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de la surprise.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Pas très bien je crois. Qui es-tu ?

Son cœur rata un battement. Puis il se détendit.

- Aha ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller si mal que ça. A peine debout et déjà tu me charries ! Sacrée Juvia-chan.

Elle cligna des paupières, comme pour essayer de recouper les morceaux et mieux les assimiler.

- Juvia-chan. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

- De quoi je me souviens ?

Alors qu'elle semblait en proie à une intense et infructueuse réflexion, quelque chose percuta dans l'esprit de Lyon. « Sa façon de parler a changé… »

Lyon faisait les cent pas dans le salon de son appartement aux murs clairs. Qu'avait-il fait ? Par sa faute, l'innocente Juvia était amnésique. De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, elle en était à un stade où elle n'avait même pas conscience de ses pouvoirs magiques. Il se sentit si vil en cet instant. Lui qui se faisait passer pour un héros. Un héros… Que ferait Ul si elle était là ? Que ferait-elle, bon sang ?

Ses entrailles se nouèrent. Il s'assit, se prit la tête dans les mains. « Ul n'est plus là ». Il se rendit compte à quel point grandir sans elle était difficile. Il n'avait eu qu'elle pour mère.

Le seul lien qu'il lui restait d'Ul était sans doute Gray, son rival de toujours. Bien qu'étant inférieur à lui, son ami n'était pas si bête, alors à bien y réfléchir, que ferait Gray dans cette situation ?

Il secoua brusquement la tête, comme pour chasser cette idée. « Ne sois pas stupide, si Gray était là, il te tuerait pour avoir blessé Juvia. ! »

- Hm… excuse moi, Lyon-san ?

Juvia se trouvait debout devant lui, flottant dans un tee shirt blanc trop grand pour elle, et à la fois trop court pour cacher la vue de ses jambes graciles. En levant le regard, il s'aperçut qu'elle lui souriait. Pas un sourire gêné, ni ennuyé. Un vrai sourire, comme il n'avait jamais eu de sa part.

Dès lors, il n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête : quoi qu'il en coûte, Juvia resterait sienne. S'il fallait pour cela qu'il la cache du reste du monde, peu importe. S'il fallait qu'un jour la situation ne dérape et qu'elle finisse mal, eh bien c'était un risque, mais il ferait tout pour retarder ce moment. On sous-estime bien trop le pouvoir ravageur de l'amour.

Cette nuit-là, Lyon dormit peu. Sa conscience ne le laissait pas tranquille. C'était un jeune homme intelligent. Il savait ô combien son geste était égoïste et irréfléchi. Les membres de Fairy Tail allaient tôt ou tard mener des recherches pour retrouver leur membre. Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit, les cheveux collés sur le front par la sueur.

- Qu'importe ! dit-il, peut-être pour mieux se convaincre.

« Fairy Tail a eu Juvia bien assez longtemps pour elle ! Et si Gray n'a jamais été capable de voir à quel point cette fille est exceptionnelle, alors elle sera toujours mieux ici que là bas. »

Quelque peu rassuré, il se recoucha, songeant au merveilleux monde qu'il allait bâtir pour sa princesse. Un monde dont elle serait la reine…

Mais il y avait Sheria. Et, même si le mage de glace lui faisait confiance, elle restait néanmoins un facteur incertain dans son plan. Il devait remédier à l'éventualité qu'un jour elle puisse le trahir.

Le lendemain, Juvia se réveilla assez tôt, ayant déjà eu plus que son content de sommeil. Le soleil était à peine levé. Cependant, la jeune fille estima qu'elle avait assez visité l'intérieur de l'appartement, et voulu saisir l'occasion de prendre un bol d'air frais.

Elle ouvrit alors une fenêtre, doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Lyon-san. Passant sa tête dans l'ouverture, elle sentit la brise fraîche du matin sur son visage d'albâtre, mêlé à une douce odeur de… Enfin, Juvia connaît ce parfum ! Elle en est certaine !

Frustrée de ne pouvoir remettre un nom sur l'odeur, elle s'empara d'une chaise qu'elle plaça devant la fenêtre, bien trop haute. La vue qui s'offrit à elle était magnifique. Une plaine verdoyante s'étalait à perte de vue, entrecoupée ici et là de champs à la terre foncée, et sur la droite, une forêt qui paraissait ainsi enchantée par les rayons timides du soleil. Et puis, cette odeur… Inspectant attentivement autour d'elle, elle finit par apercevoir au bas du bâtiment, un arbre aux délicates feuilles roses. Elle détailla l'arbre des yeux, cherchant à se rappeler son nom.

Un coup de vent s'infiltra dans la pièce, faisant claquer les portes du placard. Cela fit sourire Juvia. Elle se sentit vivante en cet instant. Vide, certainement, mais vivante. Elle voulait faire partie de ce monde extérieur, devenir cette feuille qui se ballade au gré du vent, ce petit animal qui nichait au creux de l'arbre, cet….

- Juvia !

Elle sursauta si violemment qu'elle manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

- Lyon-san ? Tu m'as fait peur !

- Descends tout de suite ! C'est dangereux !

Elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir de dangereux ?

- Le vent ne faisait pas de mal, rétorqua-t-elle. Il jouait simplement avec les cheveux de Juvia.

Pris de panique en entendant sa bien-aimée retrouver son parler d'avant, l'attrapa fermement par le poignet et la fit descendre de sa chaise.

- Tu aurais pu tomber, voyons !

Puis il s'apaisa, voyant la peur obscurcir les traits de sa belle.

- Excuse moi, j'ai eu peur, c'est pour ça que j'ai mal réagi. Ecoute, si tu vas prendre ta douche, on déjeunera rapidement et après je te donnerai ta surprise.

- Une surprise ?

Contre toute attente, Juvia semblait méfiante. Le mage de glace s'attendait au contraire à un sourire, voire même un rire. Il se rendit compte alors que, même amnésique, il ne connaissait rien de la jeune fille. Même sans sa mémoire il ne serait pas si aisé de s'en faire aimer. Mais, qu'importe ! Il n'était pas idiot ni avare d'efforts. Il y arriverait, quoi qu'il en coûte.

- N'aie pas peur, Juvia-chan, c'est une bonne surprise.

Elle ne dit rien, les sourcils toujours froncés assombrissant son regard bleu.

Il n'était pas neuf heures lorsque Lyon proposa à Juvia de sortir se promener. Les yeux de celle-ci s'illuminèrent alors.

- Vraiment ? Lyon-san le permet ?

- Bien sûr. Je t'avais dit que ma surprise te plairait. Tu ne sembles pas me faire confiance.

- Juvia vient de perdre tous ses souvenirs. Comment savoir si elle peut faire confiance ou non ?

Lyon sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Lyon passa tout son temps auprès de Juvia, lui réinventant son histoire. A dire vrai, il lui aurait volontiers conté son vrai passé s'il ne lui était pas inconnu. Aussi, il fit tout de même attention à ne pas en dire trop, avouant son manque de connaissance au sujet de ses parents, par exemple. Mais la jeune fille n'en souffrit pas trop. Lyon-san lui avait conté les guerres qui avaient ravagé le pays pendant leur enfance. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient orphelins.

Il ne fit pas non plus mention de ses pouvoirs. Une telle révélation engendrerait nombre de complications. Pour commencer, elle se ferait bien trop remarquer. Et puis, il faudrait passer du temps pour l'aider à contrôler de nouveau son pouvoir. Enfin, cela donnerait matière à réfléchir à sa belle, et soulèverait bien trop de questions.

Il lui conta donc qu'ils étaient amis depuis de longues années déjà, qu'ils avaient habité un village à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, d'où ils venaient d'être chassés. Vivant reclus dans une maisonnette au bout du village, ses habitants les auraient pris pour des sorciers et les auraient forcés à partir, à coups de fourches et de cailloux. Un caillou justement plus gros que les autres serait également à l'origine de l'amnésie de Juvia.

L'histoire semblait bien ficelée, et cela leur permit de faire perdurer leur tranquillité pour quelques semaines.


End file.
